


Hop into the backseat baby, I'll show you some fun

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fearless to the point of stupidity, Gen, grand theft auto (not really), they steal a car though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: The wind rushes through your hair, cigarette smoke in your throat, your brother beside you and the deep, rattling rumble of the old car you stole -“We’re just borrowing it,” you say, dropping a wink and slipping into the driver’s seat- beneath you as you drive to the end of the world. It doesn’t exist, of course, but that’s what it feels like as one hand dangles out the open window, the other resting on the wheel. Together you feel unstoppable, with him by your side the end of the world could come and go and you’d be fine, still alive and kicking in the centre of the whirlwind.----------People are connecting, don't know what to sayI'm good at protecting what they want to takeSpilt the milk at breakfast, hit me double hardAnd I grinned at you softlyBecause I'm a fucking wild card





	Hop into the backseat baby, I'll show you some fun

**Author's Note:**

> [The Outsider](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1rtFnpz-uo) by Marina and the Diamonds

The wind rushes through your hair, cigarette smoke in your throat, your brother beside you and the deep, rattling rumble of the old car you stole -  _ “We’re just borrowing it,” you say, dropping a wink and slipping into the driver’s seat _ \- beneath you as you drive to the end of the world. It doesn’t exist, of course, but that’s what it feels like as one hand dangles out the open window, the other resting on the wheel. Together you feel unstoppable, with him by your side the end of the world could come and go and you’d be fine, still alive and kicking in the centre of the whirlwind.

 

Dirk laughs, the freest you’ve heard him in a while, taking a drag from the cigarette you’d given him when he got in the car. You feel the corners of your lips turn up, and struggle to maintain your expression. He gestures, vague, but you get it, pushing the pedal to the floor. The speed you gain makes both of you start laughing, ignorant of the way the petrol gauge shows the tank’s contents slowly falling. Even if you were aware, you probably wouldn’t care.

 

The sun rises in front of you, and you smirk, turning off the road slightly to drive directly towards it.

 

“We’re heading towards the end of the world,” you breathe, looking over at Dirk. “Are you ready?”

 

“When have I not been?” He asks in response, and it’s all the answer you’ll ever need. With the sun in front of you, your life behind, and your brother by your side, you feel more alive than you ever have.

 

Sand flicks up through the windows, stinging your face and coating your clothes in a thin but irritating layer. You just drive faster, pushing your stolen car to its limits and waiting for the spluttering and slowing that comes with an empty tank of gas. Finally, after an eternity of laughter and cigarettes, endless sand and sun, the car does just as you predicted. With the lack of momentum comes a realisation, that you’re out in the middle of a desert with no water and no gas, only your brother by your side.

 

It makes you throw back your head and laugh. Dirk settles deeper into his seat, seemingly hiding from the sun, his shades slipping down his nose as he turns to look at you.

 

“So, we’ve driven into nowhere and run out of gas,” he says, his voice surprisingly calm for your situation. But then, considering that it’s him…

 

Perhaps his voice is perfectly predictably calm.

 

“We wait, of course,” you respond, swinging out of the car through the window and scrambling from the hood up to the roof. The sun beats down on you, resting at its highest point. You’ll be burnt and dehydrated by the end of the day, but it’s not really a problem and doesn’t really bother you.

 

“Aren’t you afraid?” He asks as you lay back on the roof, pulling a tube of lipstick from your pocket. It’s half melted but you apply it anyway, and, lips gleaming from the fresh coating, you reply.

 

“Do I look afraid?” He laughs in response, finally climbing out of the car to join you on the roof. The sky is a vivid blue, the only thing interrupting the solid colour being the brilliant glare of the sun shining high almost directly above you.

 

Shifting, you move to lie closer. You can feel the heat radiating off the car and off of Dirk, but when there’s nothing around but him and the car and the endless sky and sand, you’re happy to have that admittedly small indication that he’s there. That you’re not hallucinating because of the heat.

 

“I’m  _ fearless, _ ” you tell him, and he laughs again, handing you a pair of sunglasses.

 

“Don’t go blind,” is all he offers as an explanation, and looking down they’re not his, so they must have come with the car.

 

Prada. Nice.

 

You slip them on, turn your head to face him and realise he’s been looking at you too, triangular sunglasses pushing into his face at an uncomfortable angle. You laugh, reaching over with painted-black nails to poke the noseband, watching as his face scrunches. He flicks your arm in retaliation, and you roll straight off the car in response, laughing as the ground rushes up to meet you, forcing the air from your lungs.

 

Dirk’s face appears above you, peering down at you over the edge of the roof, his concern written all over his face. You’re winded but unhurt - a fall from a car roof could hardly hurt a  _ God _ , now, could it?

 

So you laugh more.

 

Dirk smiles, and you stand up, look out over the rolling hills of sand towards where the yellow and blue fade together, and you offer him your hand as he hops off the car - he refuses, of course - and you point towards the horizon. He doesn’t question it.

 

And together - together, for once, siblings and alone and perfect - you walk, hand in hand, towards a town that rests far in the distance.

 

“I thought we were just borrowing it.”

 

You laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm glad you enjoyed this!


End file.
